Until Tomorrow Comes
by Sea Gypsy
Summary: The moonlight brought them together, and nothing could tear them apart, not even the prospect of a sure and sudden death. But now a looming evil is on the horizon... Please REVIEW!


Can't Fight the Moonlight  
A Story By Sea Gypsy  
  
Author's Notes: I really hope you enjoy this story, it's been fun to write the first two chapters. Reviews really spur me on so keep 'em coming and the chapters will be flying out. I write fairly long chapters (hopefully) so they might take awhile to come out. I like them to be polished before posting. I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! If you want to help me, please email me.  
  
This story is somewhat Alternate Universe, though the part that isn't is movie-canon, not book-canon. Please review with compliments and constructive criticism, no flames please.  
  
The first chapter will be most fluff (ah the shame!) but I promise as the story progresses it will be much better!  
  
Disclaimer: Until I achieve my ultimate goal of complete and total galactic domination, I will continue to own nothing. I'll keep you posted on how close I am to my goal. ; - )  
  
Full Summary: The moonlight brought them together, and from then on nothing could tear them apart, not even the prospect of a sure and sudden death. But a looming evil threatens to sever their relationship. Will their love be able to survive all the tests life presents it with?  
  
- + -  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Break From Reality  
  
- + -  
  
The night was early yet. Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, sat on the steps leading to the castle at Edoras, his bow in hand and quiver of arrows near his thigh.  
  
A chilly breeze blew gently across the hilltops, sending a shiver up the spine of the Elven Prince. It was a bit too quiet out that night, usually some family was up till the wee hours of the morning, sharing beers and laughter. The people of Rohan were a hearty sort, and had come alive again since the return of their true king from the depths of Sarumon's twisted mind. There had been a party and a celebration every night since Theoden's mind had become his own again.  
  
But this night was different. Early tomorrow morning the people of Edoras would be leaving their homes, seeking refuge in Helms Deep, a fortress that had saved the people of Rohan countless times before. But this time their enemy was stronger, and smarter. Those coming to attack the Rohan were not Orcs or angry mobs of men. They were Uruk-Hai, trained assassins of Sauron and Sarumon's.  
  
Legolas felt pricks of sleep overcoming him. He hadn't had a proper night's rest in over five days. His eyelids began to wander shut, but he forced them open. It would not do to fall asleep on the job.  
  
He fingered his bow, feeling the smooth wood of it, as well as admiring the fine craftsmanship and care that had gone into making this beautiful instrument of death.  
  
He fit an arrow to the silken string, aiming at a small bird hopping around, searching for scraps of leftover food. Though small and meager, the bird had beautiful tail feathers, which shone in bright blues and greens even in the relative light of the moon. The feathers would be considered a great prize, a tale from his long adventure, so Legolas took aim, and prepared to shoot the bird, and rob it of it's beautiful feathers.  
  
He was killing without need, he knew, and to console his conscience he told himself that the feathers would be an excellent present to give to his father, a man who would expect a token of admiration upon his son's return.  
  
He pulled back the string, steadying his breathing, and trying not to make a sound. He took aim and was about to fire when he felt a light hand on his shoulder.  
  
The arrow flew into the ground with a giant "twang!" and the bird squawked and flew off towards the moon, illuminated in the golden light shafts. Legolas tore his tired eyes away from the bird and whirled around to see his adversary, cursing himself for letting down his guard.  
  
Standing there, in a plain white cloth nightdress, was Eowyn, niece of Theoden King, and a Shield Maiden of Rohan. Her golden tresses were flowing in the breeze, and the nightdress was pressed against her strong legs by the force of the wind. Her eyes reflected anger and held accusation in them.  
  
Legolas was also angry. "Milady," he whispered harshly at her, "I could have killed you!"  
  
"But you didn't, so that fact is of little matter anymore." Her tone surprised him. She sounded greatly like her uncle the king, not like the meek woman he had thought she was.  
  
In truth, the Elf Prince had paid little attention to the Shield Maiden. He had seen her first that afternoon in the King's court, when Gandalf the White freed Theoden from the spell placed upon him by Sarumon. She had tried to rush to her beloved uncle's side, but was held back by Aragorn, Legolas' closest friend, a man, and the heir to the kingdom of Gondor. Legolas had seen Aragorn's eyes follow Eowyn's slim figure down to the ground, and put any thought of the Shield Maiden to the back of his mind.  
  
He had bedded his fair share of females, both elf and mortal, in his time. They had never been anything special, usually they were just girls he had met in various pubs or at the parties the elves loved to entertain. Only one of them had been truly involved with him. They had been "seeing" each other for a few years, and were about to be married. But an attack in Mirkwood had led to the death of Legolas' love. It was then when he had set off on his own, meeting Aragorn, and becoming accomplished as a hunter and warrior. This was about twenty years before the War of the Ring, a blink of the eye in the mind of an elf.  
  
Since then he had been with many women, mortal and immortal, none of them meaning anything. He couldn't even remember a few of their names. About three years before the War of the Ring he had stopped his wild raging and partying, and returned home, wanting to become the son his father wanted. Soon after his return, he was sent on this crazy mission to save the fate of Middle Earth. He had banished any rogue male emotions that would possibly interfere with his work, and became Legolas the hunter, not the hunted.  
  
But now, standing here, watching Eowyn, who Aragorn had set his sights on, every banished emotion came flying back at full force. Seeing her white nightdress cling to her figure stirred something deep inside the elf, and he fought to regain control of his mind.  
  
"Are you going to say something, or just stand there staring at me?" Her blue eyes met his own, and blue met blue, battling for dominance. Legolas was not going to give up this time.  
  
But apparently Eowyn wasn't one to give in either. She stared Legolas down until he finally broke. "My apologies, Lady Eowyn. I did not mean to offend you." He mumbled this under his breath, in a hushed, quiet tone.  
  
She smiled at him gently. "Now that is better, Elf Prince. Your name is Legolas, right, and you are a Prince, correct?" She asked this with a kind interest so Legolas decided to look back up at her.  
  
He immediately wished he hadn't. Her beauty was more stunning than anything he had ever seen before. Her blue orbs peered into his soul, and her golden locks blew about in the wind, pushing away from her face so he could admire the beauty that lay there. "Yes, you are right milady," he said a bit breathlessly.  
  
"Are you alright, Prince?" She sounded genuinely concerned. "You look a bit flushed!"  
  
He smiled queasily. "I am fine, milady, thank you for asking. I'm afraid you just gave me a bit of a scare." He flashed a brilliant smile at her. "And please, milady, call me Legolas."  
  
She smiled back at him. "If I am to call you by your rightful name, than please, milord, call me Eowyn."  
  
"If it pleases you, then of course," Legolas responded with smoothly, not missing a beat. He was falling under her spell, but was surprised to find that he didn't care.  
  
She inclined her head towards him. "Thank you. Legolas." He caught her eye, and they both shared a small blush and laugh.  
  
- + -  
  
He really was a charming person. Eowyn found herself falling deeper into the web that was Legolas with each passing minute. They had been talking for a long while now, though the exact amount of time could not be certain. All she knew was the night was flying by at the speed of light.  
  
"Are you afraid, Eowyn?" She heard herself being asked. Eowyn picked up her head and faced Legolas head on. He had the beauty all elves contained, it almost hurt her eyes to look at him. He shone with an inner light, he was as beautiful as the setting sun.  
  
"Afraid of what, mellon?" She responded with, using an Elvish word he had taught her earlier.  
  
"Afraid of the horizon. Of what fate awaits us at Helms Deep. Afraid of what the future will carry for you and your people. Afraid that maybe you won't survive to see the end of this war, be the ending good or bad." His voice was low and serious.  
  
She looked away, up at the full harvest moon. "I was afraid," she answered truthfully, "But now that I know you will be on my side, fighting to protect myself and my people, I find the fear has somewhat disappeared." At that moment, a strong gust of wind blew, and the Shield Maiden found herself shivering.  
  
Suddenly, she was wrapped in the strong arm of an elf, being pulled closer to him for warmth. His arms were strong; she could feel the muscles through the thin material of his tunic. She was surprised at how content she felt, sitting there in the arms of an elf, her entire side pressed up against his. She leaned her head on his shoulder, letting him stroke her hair.  
  
Eowyn let out a contented sigh, feeling sleep beginning to overcome her. Funny, it was, as up until this moment she had been wide-awake. But now she felt as if she could sleep here, in his arms, forever and ever.  
  
Another cold gust of wind brought her back to her senses. She shook of the Elf's arms, and turned to face him. "I. We. We can't do this, Legolas," she said pleadingly, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Do what, Eowyn?" he asked with a youthful innocence, though in truth his years far outnumbered hers. His eyes found hers, even though hers were fixed on the ground. "Tell me, little shield maiden, what it is you are so afraid of?"  
  
Her anger towards him rose. "I am a Shield Maiden of Rohan, I am not afraid of anything." She said these words with a bitter determination, as if convincing herself that they were true.  
  
"Do not lie to me, Eowyn, for I can detect the untruths behind your words. Why are you afraid of me? I shall never do you harm." His words were simple, yet honest and pure.  
  
She turned to face him, memorizing the smoothness of his cheeks. "I am afraid of a cage, milord. I am afraid that foolish actions brought on by heat and passion will come back to haunt me. You are Elf-kind, I am a mortal. Our love was not meant to be."  
  
"I am not asking for your heart, Eowyn of Rohan, though I would not reject it if you were to present it to me. I am asking nothing, for I do not dare hope to receive anything. I cannot deny that I am attracted to you, but I will not claim your innocence. It is yours to give to me, if that be your desire."  
  
Eowyn moved out of his arms, and sat next to him. "My heart belongs to Lord Aragorn, Legolas of Mirkwood. You know this. You have heard the whisperings of it from your friend. Do not break an age-old friendship with Aragorn for a night in my company."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Milady, I will never bother you again, if that 'tis your wish."  
  
"No, Legolas, I would have you bother me. Be my friend though, not my star- crossed lover. I cannot deny that I am attracted to you, but I shall maintain my head. If the powers above wish us to come together, than they will. Until then, we must both be content with friendship."  
  
The Elf sighed and took her hand. "If that must be the case, milady, then please, honor me with a parting kiss. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
She smiled at him. "I would be happy to oblige, Legolas."  
  
They leaned in near to each other, and as their lips met, stars exploded across the sky.  
  
When they drew apart for breath, the connection still lingered. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both orbs the brightest of blue. Finally Eowyn found her voice. "I must leave, Prince. Thank you for tonight," she added, a bit shyly. "I shall remember it for all time."  
  
With that she gathered her skirts and rushed off, leaving him sitting there still, dazed by the intensity of their kiss.  
  
-+-  
  
Hey everyone, I hope you liked it! Well now, just one more happy message before leaving you!  
  
REVIEW OR DIE! 


End file.
